FALL & RESTORATION
by ELIMINATOR-99
Summary: the yuuzhan vong have been defeated but now the comes the task of restoring the worlds of the Galactic Alliance new chapter up people R&R.
1. Chapter 1

STAR WARS YJK FANFICTION BY ELIMINATOR99 RATED PG

Disclaimer: I don't own star wars only this story.

SLAM, Supreme Overlord Shimmra fell to the ground, Jacen Solo smirked at him, his lightsaber ignited, Jacen had changed, he had developed his vong sense almost completely, "I'LL KILL YOU JACEN SOLO, YOU WILL DIE BY MY HAND" Shimmra yelled and pulled out an amphistaff, custom grown just for him, Jacen smirked then backflipped and kicked shimmra in the head before landing again, Shimmra landed on the ground, his body battered, Jacen yelled a battle cry and sliced the amphistaff into pieces, Shimmra got up again and stabbed Jacen in the chest with his finger blades he had implanted onto him just for this occasion, Jacen yelled in pain and sliced Shimmra's hand off then said " ok Shimmra time to die, your fleet and amies are decimated, your most high ranking council members are dead, and you won't survive" Jacen yelled "THIS IS FOR ANAKIN AND ALL THE OTHER JEDI WHO DIED BECAUSE OF YOUR VOXYN" Jacen swung his lightsaber and stabbed Shimmra through the chest, Shimmra gasped for breath then fell backwards and died.

Jacen walked out of Shimmra's throne room, he was wearing a black muscle shirt and black jeans and his usual boots, one pant leg was torn off below the knee and his shirt had lots of holes in it and he was covered in various cuts and bruises. Tenel ka saw him and wrapped her arms around him ( yes her other arm was regrown by a new kind of bacta) then they walked to the drop ship and went back to Mon Calamari, one of the few planets not conquered by the Yuuzhan Vong armies.

-------

I'll update whenever I get time because of school and other stuff but don't worry I am working on the next chapter.


	2. chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Jacen Solo and Tenel Ka arrived on Mon Calamari a few days later and they headed to Luke and Mara's apartment. When they got there Luke asked what happened so Jacen told him how he killed Shimmra and then Luke told them they were going to need Jacen to get the World Brain to restore Coruscant but first Tenel Ka had to return to Dathomir. Jacen and Tenel Ka left and headed to their ship and they headed to Dathomir.

On Dathomir the yuuzhan vong were everywhere luckily Tahiri and Corran were there also so they ran into palace and Jacen saw Corran get blind-sided by a vong warrior, Jacen ignited his lightsaber and he swung it at the warrior who blocked it then Jacen ignited Anakin's old lightsaber and sliced the warriors leg off and the warrior fell then Jacen finished him off. Tenel Ka was busy fighting off a yuuzhan vong warrior and she called Jacen to Jacen for help He ran then somersaulted and kicked the

warrior into a wall then Jacen used the force to push him off the edge down into a pit where a Rancor was. Corran and Tahiri went outside to make sure the perimeter was secure. Jacen and Tenel Ka walked into the throne room and saw Isolder walk towards them and he hugged Tenel Ka, Jacen winced abit and Tenel Ka asked him what happened, Jacen said "I had a vision and saw that Coruscant was going to be destroyed unless they could get the world brain to unshape the planet" Tenel Ka nodded and told her father they needed to go and he just nodded and told them to be careful. They arrived on Coruscant and headed into the World Brain chamber and Jacen got into the controls and he awoke the world brain then told it to change the planet back, the world brain responded and everything started dying then Jacen told the world brain to start restoring the other planets and it did slowly although it would take time.

There, chapter 2 is done if u want to suggest anything to me for the next chapter email me at 


	3. Chapter 3

Jacen and Tenel-Ka were heading towards Naboo; the planet hadn't changed much from what he had seen on holovids. Jacen smiled a little as the ship landed and he grabbed Tenel- Ka's hand, her other arm had been regrown by Jacen using a combination of Bacta and the force, he went into the cabin and saw their daughter Allana Solo sleeping peacefully, Tenel Ka smiled and then frowned when she saw a concerned look on Jacen's face, "I sense something, I… we have to leave, Now!" suddenly Tenel Ka was impaled on an amphistaff, Jacen felt sick as his wife died then his sorrow turned to anger and he sliced the Yuuzhan Vong in half, Tenel Ka's limp form falling to the floor, Jacen lunged out the hole that was the wall and slammed another Yuuzhan Vong warrior into the ground, breaking his spine in the process then he used Vergere's teaching to let dark side lightning lash from his fingertips, he then spun and impaled another warrior on his lightsaber then another and another, soon the ground was piled with corpses all destroyed by Jacen's hand, he stood upon the bodies, searching for anymore warriors, when he sensed none he went back inside and picked up his daughter and brought her to his ship and tried not to let his mind wander back to his wife's death…

On Coruscant Jacen told Luke what had happened, Luke sighed and looked at him "you lied to me by hiding Allana, did you think I would have been mad that you had a daughter, I trust you Jacen, never forget that." Jacen looked at him in disbelief, thinking he was going to be expelled from the Jedi order. Jacen then walked out and went to see Tahiri for no other reason than boredom and curiosity at what his friend was doing these days. When he arrived he told her what had happened and she looked at him, trying not to cry when he wouldn't, He sat down and Tahiri and he talked for hours and he ended up spending the night. That night he woke up to hear his comlink beeping urgently, calling him back to the Jedi Temple, He woke Tahiri and then they got dressed and went to the temple and saw Yuuzhan Vong warriors surround them, Shimmra stepped out smirking " you thought you had killed me, traitor, you're even more foolish than I thought" Jacen glared and Shimmra walked back into the temple then the warriors started attacking, Jacen and Tahiri fought desperately as they swung and parried blow after blow, each blow seeming to weaken them but then their strength returned anew, their stubborn determination and strength in the force helping them win the battle slowly but surely as the Yuuzhan Vong threw warrior after warrior in the fray endlessly as what became known after as the 24 hour battle. After the battle they went into the temple and Jacen used force lightning on Shimmra, not wanting to drag the battle out this time, they found Luke was wounded so they brought him back to his and Mara's apartment and then to the medical bay, no Jedi had been killed as far as they knew.


End file.
